


Breed Me

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec comes dry, Alec gets four orgasms, Alec is Magnus' wife, BAMF Alec, Bottom Alec, Breeding, Bubble Bath, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Come play, Dick riding, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dominant Alec, Dominant Magnus, Exhibitionism, Filthy, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magnus breeds Alec, Mirror Sex, Porn, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Magnus, Voyeurism, bamf Magnus, boy pussy, lots of dirty talk, some soft shit at the end, submissive Alec, watching porn, waterfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Maybe it's because he can’t have kids of his own or maybe it’s because Alec is a kinky bastard who’s always up for trying new things? Either way, Magnus feels like all his Christmases have come at once when Alec lets him “breed” him.





	Breed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Anon, I was buzzing my tits off when I got this prompt, It's one of my top kinks. It's hot!!!!!!
> 
> The song for this one is, F it up- Tank.
> 
> Additional tags; this isn't an A/B/O chapter. For those not familiar with breeding, the term pussy or boy pussy is a common term used to refer to a blokes arse if it is between two blokes. You will see the word pussy in this, a lot! While Alec obviously can't get pregnant, they discuss it as though he can. (it's all part of the kink)
> 
> Again, all acts are between two consenting adults in a consensual, committed and loving relationship who know each other's needs and limits.
> 
> Also, Magnus calling Alec his wife is fucking hot, I'd fight anyone but ya'll know I'm right. (and Alec loves it too)

Alec knew that, technically, it was snooping, but Magnus had kind of left it just sitting open on the desk in his study. Was it really snooping if his finger “accidentally” hit the play button? It looked tempting, from what he could see.

He looked around before a laugh burst from him, he was alone in their apartment but he was still looking around, as though someone would catch him. He sat down in Magnus’ chair and pressed the play button on his laptop before guilt could rear up.

They watched porn, regularly, like, all the time, it was hot. This was a whole new level though, Alec thought as he watched the scene unfold. He stared at the screen, his dick instantly springing to life. 

Fuck! His husband was into some hot shit, how did he not know about this? Was this why Magnus always called him his wife? Not that he was complaining, he thought with a grin. 

He couldn't help it when his hand wandered down to the front of his jeans as he watched, like, how could it not? It was insanely hot. He turned the volume up, listening to the words the two guys were saying. Fuck! 

A quick one wouldn’t hurt, would it? He thought to himself as he pulled his cock out of his jeans. He devoured every second of the video, his arm almost coming loose from its socket as he jerked himself off. He groaned when it ended before he did, maybe he should watch it again? For science!

Alec wasn’t the only one cumming in his hand by the end of his third viewing, Magnus grinned when they came together, Alec loudly in his chair, watching the video he had purposely left on view and him, silently from the doorway where Alec couldn’t see. It was hard work to stay quiet but he managed.

**

2 weeks later...

Alec was hard as a rock when he finally made it home, that was the worst subway ride of his life! Maybe it was time to ask Magnus to start portalling him to and from work again? He had spent most of his day watching more of those videos, on their favourite site, again.

It was starting to become an obsession. He might be slightly addicted to them. He shrugged his jacket off and went in search of his husband.

The sight that met him, when he walked into Magnus’ study, did nothing to help his boner. Fuck! It looked like he wasn’t the only one who had been getting off, he thought when he saw Magnus jerking off to one of his new favourite videos.

He grinned when he realised Magnus hadn’t heard him come in, wearing his earphones as he furiously tugged at his dick. Alec didn’t need the volume, he might have watched this one often enough to know exactly what was going down.

What was good for the goose, Alec thought as he swiftly unbuckled his pants. He and Magnus loved watching each other jerk off, especially when the other one wasn’t aware of being watched, it was their favourite game and who could resist when their husband was watching something so hot?

**

Three weeks later…

“You did not just splash me, Magnus” Alec growled, turning back to Magnus, standing at the kitchen sink with a sparkle in his eye.

“Of course I didn’t,” Magnus said with a wink as he grabbed the next plate and started washing it. He grinned to himself when he handed it to Alec and he dutifully started drying it with his dishtowel. 

“Uh huh, I know that look in your eye, you forget who your talking…” Alec cut off when another spray of water splashed across the back of his t-shirt when he turned to put the plate away. “Magnus!” 

“What? I didn’t do anything” Magnus said, pulling his best innocent face on when Alec turned to glare at him again. The look of indignation on his face was priceless. 

“You. Splashed. Me!” Alec said, punctuating the last word by smacking his hand down into the dishwater. Shit. He looked up to see Magnus, dripping wet and spluttering as he tried to wipe the water from his sopping, makeup streaked face.

“My hair! Do you know how long I spent styling this?” Magnus asked, pointing to his dripping hair, ignoring the fact that he had done it with a snap of his fingers. He tried his best to school the sly grin that broke over his face.

“Don’t you dare!” Alec said when he saw the look on Magnus’ face, trying to stop his mouth tugging up at the side in response. His eyes darted to the glass Magnus dunked into the dishwater. “Magnus, No!” fuck! 

Magnus pulled the full glass of water out of the sink, watching Alec come up on the balls of his feet. He lifted the glass slowly, inspecting the water in it, at eye level, before his eyes darted back to Alec, his mouth twitching.

“NO!” Alec shrieked, spinning on the spot and darting from the kitchen the second Magnus aimed the water in his direction. He yelped when heard it land all over the floor, darting from the room and through the loft. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Alec tried to yell through his laughter when he saw Magnus hot on his heels, laughing his head off.

Magnus grinned when he saw the direction Alec’s feet were taking him. He sped up, launching himself the last couple of feet to land on Alec, both of them rolling across their bed in a heap. He smirked down at Alec when he landed on top, pinning Alec’s hands above his head.

“NO I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN IT, MAGNUS! STOP” Alec screeched when Magnus shook his dripping hair all over him. “Magnus! I give, stop” he screamed through his laughter, trying to buck Magnus off with his hips. 

“Ha!” Alec yelled in triumph when he rolled them over and reversed their positions, straddling Magnus’ hips with a shimmy of his own hips, wriggling on Magnus’ dick.

“Ha? I’ll give you ha,” Magnus growled, twisting his body with all of his strength until he was on top, landing between Alec’s legs. He locked his body when Alec wrapped his long legs around his waist and tried to twist them again. “I don’t think so” he laughed as he looked down.

“Mercy, have mercy?” Alec screamed when Magnus smushed his wet hair into the crook of his neck, drenching his shoulder and cheek. “Please, I’ll do anything?” he laughed, wriggling and tugging at Magnus’ grip on his wrists when Magnus mauled him.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Alexander. How should I punish you?” Magnus asked with a roll of his hips when he emerged from Alec’s neck, pushing his half hard dick against Alec’s ass. He laughed when Alec rolled his hips at the same time, grinding against his cock.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out, you always do,” Alec said, biting into his bottom lip to hold in his moan when Magnus rolled his hips again.

“Maybe I should put you on dishwashing duty for a week, like a good little housewife?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec looked up at him through his lashes, batting them furiously.

“Maybe you should breed me up, like a good little housewife?” Alec whispered as he looked up at his husband, he loved it when Magnus called him his wife. The look on Magnus’ face had him fully hardening in his pants.

“I knew you'd cave first,” Magnus said, smacking his lips to Alec's as he rolled his hips. He knew and he knew that Alec knew, that they had both been watching the same videos. They had been at a silent stalemate for weeks.

“Maybe I will, If you ask me nicely?” Magnus said against Alec’s lips, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. He released it and pushed his tongue into Alec’s open mouth when Alec moaned and rocked his ass against his dick again.

Alec tugged his hands free and brushed his fingers into Magnus’ wet hair, panting into the kiss as he leaned up and moulded himself to Magnus’ chest. His head tilted to the side when Magnus released his mouth and started to explore his jaw and neck.

“Magnus, will you fill my pussy up and fuck your babies into me?” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear, tightening his grip in Magnus’ hair. “Breed me, fuck me so hard that you have to plug me up to stop your cum dripping out of me” he moaned.

Magnus’ brain almost short-circuited at the plea, the begging tone Alec used when he had said the words. Fuck! 

“Who am I to refuse when my beautiful wife asks so nicely?” Magnus asked, almost shunting Alec off the bed with the thrust of his hips, showing him how much he loved Alec talking like that. 

Alec pulled his hands from Magnus’ hair and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, grinning when Magnus raised his arms so he could rip it from his body. He willingly raised his own arms, so Magnus could pull his t-shirt off.

“You’re so fucking hot for it, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Magnus asked, chucking Alec’s t-shirt away and pushing him back onto the bed to tug at the waistband of his sweats. He grinned when Alec lifted his hips off the mattress and pushed his legs up so he could pull them off him.

“I’ve been desperate for that fat cock of yours all day” Alec moaned, letting his legs drop to Magnus’ sides when he got his sweats off. He reached up and pushed Magnus’ sweats down over his ass, licking his lips when Magnus’ dick sprang free, neither of them had worn boxers.

“Tell me how desperate you are for it” Magnus muttered, taking Alec’s hands in his own and pinning them above his head again as he pushed him down into the mattress. 

“Tell me what you want me to do with this fat cock,” Magnus said, leaving his pants around his knees and pushing the head of his dick between Alec’s ass cheeks.

“Oh, fuck... I need it so fucking bad,” Alec moaned when Magnus’ dick was nestled in his crack. He rocked his hips, his eyelids fluttering when Magnus dick brushed over his hole. 

“I need to feel my tight boy pussy stretched around that dick!” Alec whimpered, frantically grinding his hips with every movement of Magnus’

“That’s right baby, you want my cock?” Magnus asked, biting down on Alec’s earlobe and drawing the filthiest moan he had ever heard from those perfect lips.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be able to taste my cum but first, I want to see you paint my stomach white” Magnus growled.

Alec pushed Magnus up, grinning when Magnus sat back on his heels and pulled him up to straddle his lap. He rolled his hips, throwing his head back when Magnus sucked his nipple into his mouth. The feeling of Magnus’ cock, sawing against his own as he rocked almost had him cumming then and there.

Magnus tilted his head when Alec pulled it back by his hair, opening up when Alec licked at his lip. He groaned into Alec’s mouth, fighting for dominance until he won. He wrapped his arms tighter around Alec’s waist, directing the grind of their hips.

“That’s it, take my tongue like you’re gonna take my dick” Magnus growled into Alec’s mouth, listening to Alec’s panting moans, they were perfection. He was moaning himself when Alec sucked on his tongue.

“Magnus… fuck” Alec murmured as the movements of their hips pushed him closer to the edge. He leaned back, grabbing Magnus’ knees when Magnus fisted his cock, fucking into his hand while they both watched.

“Cum for me,” Magnus said when he saw the shake of Alec’s legs. He twisted his hand, dragging Alec’s foreskin up and down with every jerk “cum for me, now Alexander” he growled, watching Alec erupt in his hand with a stuttering jerk of his hips and a scream that could wake the dead.

“Magnus! Fuck I fucking love you” Alec screamed when he came in Magnus' hand. He grunted when Magnus kept tugging at his dick, watching as Magnus aimed every spurt at his stomach. The sight of Magnus’ hard abs, shining in the soft light of their room drew more out of him.

“You look so pretty when you cum like that, all sweaty and hot,” Magnus said, his eyes glowing at the sight of Alec. He pulled him forward, smearing Alec’s cum all over their stomachs as he invaded his mouth.

“Not as pretty as you, you look spectacular, covered in cum like that” Alec gasped out between kisses. He rolled his hips on Magnus’ dick, grinning at his husband.

“I feel so empty and your balls seem to be so full, fill me up baby” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips when he felt a trail of pre-cum smear across his ass as he bounced. “Give me every fucking drop,” he said.

Magnus lay Alec back on the mattress, staring down in confusion when Alec pushed him off. He didn't understand until Alec rolled onto his stomach and got up on his knees, pushing his ass back as he grabbed hold of the headboard of their bed.

“That’s the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen, look at it, twitching for me,” Magnus said as he looked down at Alec’s asshole. He rubbed his hands over Alec’s cheeks, dipping his thumb in the crack and massaging the skin around Alec’s asshole. 

“So desperate to be full? It’s gonna swallow every inch, Isn’t it?” Magnus asked as he snapped his fingers and produced a bottle of lube.

Alec looked over his shoulder when he heard the snap of Magnus’ fingers. He saw the bottle of lube and snatched it out of Magnus’ hand, launching it across the room.

“Spit on it,” Alec said, smirking when Magnus shuddered, he watched his husbands cock bounce when he sad it. “And don’t bother with your fingers, I want you to stretch that pussy with your dick” he added with a wink.

“I fucking love you when you talk like that, you’re a filthy little slut, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, aren’t you?” Magnus asked, giving his dick a quick jerk when Alec nodded over his shoulder, biting into that lip again. “How the fuck did I land the hottest wife in all of history?”

“You gave it to me raw the first time we fucked and I knew you the one for me,” Alec said with a grin. He pushed his ass out, bouncing it the way Magnus liked, it did the trick.

“That’s it, sweetheart, shake it,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s ass bounce. He grabbed his hips, stopping his movements and spread his perfect asscheeks further open. He spat into Alec’s crack, grinning when he moaned. “Look at that, that pretty little pussy of yours is dripping for me,” he said.

“Fuck me, Magnus, bury yourself to the hilt and make me scream,” Alec said, moaning when Magnus grabbed his left hip, laying his forearm across his back to keep him still. 

“Fuck, feels so good” Alec moaned when Magnus held him down and teased his asshole with the head of his dick.

Magnus ran his hand across his stomach, through Alec’s cum, and used it to lube his dick, grinning at the thought of filling him with both of their cum. He lined himself up and pushed into Alec’s ass with one sharp thrust. The scream was beautiful.

“Yes! Fuck me like that, show me who owns that pussy” Alec screamed when Magnus pushed into him and bottomed out with one quick shove. 

Alec's eyes rolled into his head, from the fire in his ass and the full feeling when Magnus was sheathed inside him, it was the perfect combination of pleasure and pain.

“Fuck me, that’s a tight pussy” Magnus grunted, having to magically force himself not to cum in Alec’s ass. He wrapped his arm around Alec’s chest and pressed his lips to his shoulder, needing to ground himself, he was tight as fuck! 

“So fucking thick, fuck, I’m so full” Alec moaned as he clenched around Magnus’ dick, his ass trying to get used to the tight stretch. He grabbed the headboard tighter as he experimentally rolled his hips. “Oh fuck… oh fuck… fuck!”

Magnus pulled back when he heard Alec’s whimpers, almost falling from his body. He gripped Alec’s hips and started to thrust in with shallow thrusts, looking down to watch Alec’s ass swallow him in. 

“So pretty! Your ass grips it perfectly, Alexander,” Magnus said as he watched Alec's rim stretching around his dick. He used Alec’s moans, the tone of them rising higher by the second, as a guide. 

“Do you think you can take it deeper, sweetheart?” Magnus asked, wanting to bury himself inside Alec.

“Give it to me, I want every inch,” Alec said as he shoved his ass back. The stretch was breathtaking, every thrust Magnus gave him opening up further. “Deeper Magnus, wreck that pussy” Alec grunted. 

“You love taking my cock in that tiny fuckhole of yours, don’t you?” Magnus growled as he slammed his hips forward, watching every thrust with glowing eyes.

“You can fuck me harder than that, Magnus” Alec groaned, meeting Magnus thrust for thrust. He pushed himself further up, grinning when Magnus wrapped his arms around his chest again as he ploughed into him. His eyes slammed closed when Magnus snapped his fingers. 

“Open your eyes, Alexander” Magnus said, staring into the mirror now hanging on the wall in front of them, watching their reflection as he fucked into Alec with sharp thrusts. 

“look at that arch, Alexander” Magnus muttered, turning them slightly so Alec could see how perfectly he arched his back.

“Beautiful” Alec murmured, watching Magnus’ face. His hips jerked when Magnus’ arm swept down to wrap around his stomach, pulling him further onto his dick. 

“Look at you, look how perfect you look when you fill me up like that,” Alec said, staring into Magnus’ eyes in the mirror. 

“You take it so beautifully, You were born to take a dick in that ass, weren’t you?” Magnus breathed. He watched as he trailed his lips down Alec’s neck, watched Alec’s eyes roll into his head when his tongue flicked over his deflect rune.

“I was born to take your dick,” Alec said. He pushed back harder, arching his back further and slamming his ass against Magnus’ hips. The angle had Magnus’ dick scraping his prostate, only making him chase it harder.

“That’s it fuck yourself on my cock, swallow it into that greedy little pussy of yours,” Magnus said. He reached down and started jerking Alec’s dick when he saw Alec’s face clench up, his thighs shaking beautifully, long strokes with the tight grip that Alec loved.

“Oh… fuck. Fuck fuck, Magnus… fuck, I’m gonna cum again” Alec cried. He rammed his ass back into Magnus’ pelvis, grinding up and down against Magnus’ hips with tiny movements that dragged his orgasm out of him.

Magnus continued to jerk Alec through his orgasm, using his cum as lube to give him shorter faster strokes as he shook in his arms. The sounds of his screams and the look of absolute, bone-deep pleasure on his face almost had Magnus filling him up but he pulled himself back, wanting to draw it out.

“Look how beautiful you are when you cum like that” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. He eased off when Alec’s hips started to jerk. “I think you’ve got another one in you, don’t you?” he asked as he started to roll his hips again.

“Fuck me, Magnus, let me watch you fill me up with your babies” Alec gasped, rolling his hips again. He moaned when Magnus hard cock scraped his prostate again. 

“Fuck! It’s too much” Alec screamed, his hips instinctively jerking forward at the pressure on his nerves.

“I’ve got you sweetheart” Magnus whispered. He sat back on his heels and pulled Alec down with him, onto his lap, Alec's legs caging his thighs where they lay on either side of his legs. 

“Bounce on it, I want to see that ass Jiggle,” Magnus said, leaning back to watch Alec bounce on his dick.

“Yes… fucking… perfect” Alec stuttered out, the new angle not so harsh. He bounced his ass harder when he saw Magnus watching him, his already straining lungs burning harder when Magnus started to knead his ass. 

“That’s it, ride that dick, you look so fucking hot when you take it like that” Magnus said when his eyes darted up to watch their reflection. He couldn’t help himself from slamming his hips up to meet Alec’s ass. 

“Look at you, taking it like a good little slut,” Magnus said, smirking when Alec's eyes lit up.

“I’m your slut” Alec moaned. He turned his head, opening up when Magnus shoved his tongue into his mouth, watching them out the corner of his eye. Fuck! They looked so hot! 

Alec whimpered into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus tilted his hips and started slamming into his ass, scraping his prostate again, he was doing it on purpose. Fuck! He could feel his balls starting to draw up again. He wrapped his arms around the back of Magnus’ neck as he felt his third coming on fast.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck… Magnus!” Alec screamed. His entire body was shaking from the force of his orgasm as he exploded all over his stomach and thighs, gripping onto Magnus’ neck for dear life. He couldn’t breathe it was so good.

“Your just full of them today, aren't you?” Magnus grunted, pressing his dick into Alec’s prostate to prolong his orgasm. He forced his own orgasm back again, knowing it would be that much more intense when he finally let himself cum.

Alec was almost floating he was so far gone in the pleasure. He let his head fall forward when he felt Magnus’ lips on the nape of his neck, his hand brushing soft circles across his stomach.

“You would love to see your babies in there, wouldn’t you? Love to fill me up and see me walking around all fat and round, wouldn’t you?” Alec murmured when he looked up into the mirror. He watched Magnus’ cat eyes glowing while he watched the movements of his hands.

“You would look so fucking beautiful,” Magnus said, staring at Alec’s stomach, covered in cum. He swirled his fingers through the mess, imagining him and Alec raising children together.

The thought had Magnus’ hips rolling again, grinning at the loud moan that fell from Alec’s mouth, his lips trembling as his eyes scrunched shut, he looked thoroughly debauched and fuckable. His hips started to move faster.

“You’re going to take it again, you’ve got another one in you, haven’t you?” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear. He tilted his hips on his next upward thrust, angling his dick into Alec’s prostate again.

“No, fuck! It’s too much… I can't, I don’t have another one in me” Alec whimpered, his hips jerking away from the intense pleasure his battered prostate sent through him, he was pretty sure it hadn’t loosened from his last one.

“Of course you have, you can do it, Alexander, don’t give up on me now,” Magnus said, pressing his lips to Alec’s neck and grazing it with his teeth before trailing his lips along Alec’s shoulder, nipping kisses into his skin. 

“Look at yourself sweetheart, look at how pretty you look when you take my dick” Magnus whispered, tugging Alec’s chin up to look at their reflection. He watched Alec’s eyes, following his movements as he continued to kiss his neck.

“Look how perfectly that pretty pussy is wrapped around my dick,” Magnus said, tilting their hips to give Alec a better view of his cock, buried in his ass. 

“Look how hard that gorgeous, long dick of yours is again,” Magnus said, reaching around and rubbing his thumb up the vein on Alec’s rapidly hardening dick as he began to move his hips.

Alec moaned, forcing his eyes to stay open as Magnus’ lips trailed up his left arm, where it was still wrapped around Magnus' neck. His heart rate and breathing picked up again as he watched, fuck! His husband was fucking perfection!

“Look how hot you look, covered in your own cum” Magnus said, trailing his fingers through the mess on his stomach again and lifting them to Alec’s lips. 

“Open up, Baby, suck on them fingers while that perfect pussy of your’s suck’s my dick in,” Magnus said, his hips bucking up harder when Alec sucked his fingers into his mouth with a loud moan.

“So fucking hot” Alec murmured around Magnus’ fingers, rolling his hips to meet Magnus’ thrusts. “Fuck, that feels so good, that thick cock, stretching my pussy out again” he moaned. 

Alec trailed his fingers through his come and held them up to Magnus’ lips, staring into his eyes as Magnus licked them clean.

“You taste like heaven,” Magnus said, sucking more of Alec’s come into his mouth as he blew his fingers. “You’ve got another one in you, haven’t you? Before I come in that hot pussy of yours” he asked around Alec’s fingers. 

“That’s right sweetheart, let’s make you cum again,” Magnus said when Alec nodded. He pushed Alec’s ass further down onto his cock as he slammed up, loosening his magical hold on himself. 

“What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t give my wife four orgasm’s?” Magnus asked, watching Alec come apart around his cock again.

“Fuck, I love it when you call me that” Alec moaned, his eyes slamming closed and his breathing getting shallower with every thrust of Magnus’ hips. He couldn’t hold himself up straight any longer so he pulled off Magnus’ dick and slumped into the mattress.

“Fuck me Magnus” Alec moaned, shaking his ass in Magnus’ direction. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ pillow and buried his neck and shoulder in it as he arched his back further. 

“Show your wife who his husband is,” Alec said, watching Magnus over his shoulder. Fuck! 

“How can I resist, look at that twitching pussy, begging for my cock” Magnus said, lining himself up with Alec’s stretched out hole. He pushed in with one thrust, barely bottoming out before he pulled back out, watching his dick drive into Alec’s hole again and again.

“So. Fucking. Good. Fuck me harder Magnus” Alec grated out, pushing back onto Magnus’ dick every time he pushed back in. He grinned into the pillow when Magnus draped himself over his back.

“Your so good for me, aren’t you? I fucking love you” Magnus said, pressing kisses into the back of Alec’s neck and shoulders. He moulded himself to every inch of Alec’s back, letting his hips take over as he slammed them into Alec’s ass again and again.

“I love you too,” Alec whispered, unable to manage anything louder from his straining lungs as he gasped for air. He happily opened up when Magnus turned his head and claimed his lips. 

“Fuck, give it to me, fill me up” Alec moaned when Magnus started to roll his hips, hitting his sweet spot again.

“You want my cum, sweetheart?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec tilted his hips further, beneath him. “Where do you want it?” He asked as he trailed his lips to the sensitive spot behind Alec’s ear.

“In my pussy, give me it, I need you to put your babies in me” Alec moaned, his eyes rolling up at the feeling of Magnus’ lips at his neck and his cock in his ass. 

“Fuck them into me, until your cum drips out of my drenched pussy” Alec gasped out.

“I’m gonna fill this pretty hole up, sweetheart. Do you want it?” Magnus growled, his impending orgasm pushing his voice deeper. He could feel his balls starting to draw up his dick straining for release.

“I need it, cum inside me, paint my insides white and make me yours,” Alec moaned, feeling his own orgasm coming on.

Knowing that Magnus was close was pushing Alec there faster. He turned his head to look Magnus in the eye when Magnus’ thrusts became desperate. 

“Cum in my pussy, Magnus” Alec whispered, watching his words sink into Magnus as he shuddered.

“Fuck…. Shit… oh fuuuuck” Magnus grunted, his orgasm drawing his words out when it hit. “Take it, swallow every last drop” he grunted as he filled Alec’s hole, his cum exploding out of him in an explosion that hit like a freight train.

“Fuck your babies deep inside of me, Magnus” Alec moaned, clenching down on Magnus’ dick to draw it out. He screamed his own release from Magnus last jerking thrusts, pressing into his prostate. He buried his face in the pillow as he came dry, not a drop left in him. 

Alec couldn't help it when he thrust into the mattress, it was too much stimulation, he needed the pressure on his dick. 

Alec lay panting when he finally came down from the high, happy to leave Magnus inside his body, wrapped around his back.

“You have no idea how much I adore you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he got his breath back. 

He wrapped himself tighter around Alec, trying to convey the love he felt for this man who was always so willing to give him what he needed.

“It’s probably about as much as I adore you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec said, pulling Magnus’ arms tighter around him for a moment, wanting to hold him as close as Magnus wanted to be wrapped around him. 

“Now, carry your exhausted wife to the bathroom because I don’t think my legs are working,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus chuckled in his ear.

“My pleasure, my love,” Magnus said, pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s shoulder before pulling out of him. He looked down, his eyes glowing brighter when he saw his cum dripping out of Alec’s stretched hole. 

“Your ass looks so beautiful when it drips like that” Magnus murmured, brushing his hand over Alec’s ass and dipping his thumb into the mess.

Alec let his eyes fall closed when Magnus pressed soft kisses into his asscheeks, it felt nice. He let Magnus scoop him up and carry him into the bathroom, grinning when Magnus stepped into the bath and filled it with a snap of his fingers before lowering them into the hot, bubbly water.

Alec settled happily against Magnus’ chest, pressing his face to Magnus' skin as he lay between his legs in the huge tub and inhaled the sandalwood scent that filled the bathroom.

“Magnus, why do you think you love breeding so much?” Alec asked. The question had been on his mind for weeks. He sighed into Magnus’ shoulder when Magnus started washing him down.

“I think it’s because I can’t have my own children,” Magnus said, chewing his lip thoughtfully, soaping Alec's back and ass up before rinsing his body.

“I know we’ve never really discussed children, that there was no point, but I always wanted a family. Maybe I just love the idea of us having children together,” Magnus said. 

“We got married so fast, we never really stopped to talk about a family, did we? And we were so busy afterwards, we never had the chance to talk it all through” Alec asked, remembering Magnus’ proposal while he lay on his deathbed, 

“I couldn't lose you, seeing you with those arrows sticking out of your chest, it was too much for me to bear, knowing I couldn't help you. It made me realise just how much I wanted to spend my eternity with you” Magnus said, stroking his fingers through Alec’s hair and holding him closer.

“Hey, we’re both here, we’re both safe,” Alec said, pressing his lips to Magnus’ collarbone when his arms tightened around him. “We survived, we fought for ourselves and came out stronger, together,” he said.

Magnus smiled as he remembered how they had had a quick ceremony then fought tooth and nail to get his’ magic back. Things were just starting to calm down and they hadn’t had a chance to discuss it all, they were still in the honeymoon phase. 

“I think that's why I like it too, I never thought I'd have a family. I always thought I'd stay repressed, that I'd never have a chance at this, at us. Or that I'd be stuck in some loveless marriage, unable to bear touching my Wife" Alec murmured, shuddering at the thought.

"Have you thought about us adopting?” Alec asked, propping himself up on Magnus’ chest to look him in the eyes, imagining them with a couple of kids. It was beautiful.

“You and me?” Magnus asked, staring at Alec. “You would do that, for me? Raise a family with me?” Magnus asked, his heart thundering in his chest, it was beating faster than all of their evening's activities had made it, put together.

“Of course, I love you, Magnus,” Alec said with a grin, kissing Magnus’ cheek when he saw the hope and happiness shining in his eyes. "you are my husband and I am your's, nothing would make me happier than raising a family with you"

“Just promise me we will adopt warlock babies, I couldn't stand losing our children to old age while we stay young. I want a family that we can share for our eternity with” Alec said.

“I love you, you extraordinary, perfect man” Magnus said, crushing his lips to Alec’s.

“I love you too,” Alec said between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Shots fired! those last paragraphs are like a kidney jab to the feels. Feel free to use your tears as lube looool


End file.
